Love Lost
by thedarkersister3
Summary: Wolfram ends the engagement in order to give Yuuri a chance to find love, leaving with a secret. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A messenger ran through the halls, his plain uniform thrown on haphazardly, the brown material wrinkled and stained with dirt as he hurriedly knocked on the large wooden doors, quickly trying to straighten out his clothes, in order to look presentable to his king. The large door opened, allowing the young soldier into the room. He entered kneeling hurriedly when his blue eyes feel on the maou, holding out the letter that lay in his shaking hands.

Yuuri stood from his chair, taking the letter from the man, smiling as he sent him on his way, seating himself once again in the large chair, flipping the letter over in his hands, smiling as he recognized the handwriting. Taking the elaborate letter opener off its stand, the teen placing the blade against the edge of the paper, allowing it to be torn, lifting the thick, creamy paper from the envelop, unfolding the perfect edges. The words scrawled across the page in elegant script depicted pain, instead of the undying love that he expected, a growing animosity instead of the blooming affections that had been spoken between the sender and himself. His lightly calloused hands began to shake, the letter slowly growing smaller as it was crushed in his fist.

_Dear Yuuri,_

_I have an urgent request to ask of you, and please grant it. I'm tired, Yuuri. I'm tired of the lies, the falsely sweet words, the actions that you have forced yourself to do. I'm so tired Yuuri of your pretending, of your false love, that i can barely stand to look at you, at myself for that matter, without thinking of the stale air of our relationship, or the way you force yourself to pretend to love me, when you truly just want to be rid of me._

_Release me, Yuuri. Allow me to heal, allow yourself the opportunity to find the person that you love more than you ever thought was possible. I know, that I already have. So, please Yuuri, I beg of you, as your friend and companion for these past two years, release me of our bond._

_~Sincerely,_

_Wolfram von Bielfield, Son of the former Moau, Queen Cheri von Spitzberg_

_P.S._

_Give Greta my love, for I will not return to give it. I ask for her forgiveness, I just wasn't strong enough._

Yuuri sat silently at his desk, his head bowed, as his shoulders shook with sobs that wrecked his body. The double black clutched a letter in his hand, the parchment clenched and ruined by tears and the force of his fist on the paper, smudging the perfect penmanship that had written the letter, the seal that had held it closed fallen to the ground along with the small petal that had found it's way into the cream colored letter.

Gwendal stood by the door, his back straight, his icy blue eyes neutrally trained on his king, watching the scene unfold before him, anger welling up in his body at the scene Yuuri was creating, drudging up as much sympathy as he could before moving on with his life, forgetting who was the real victim here.

"Stop!" shouted Gwendal, pounding his fist onto the desk, his blue eyes hard and tired.

Yuuri looked up, surprise and fear flashing across his face as he looked up at he man that stood before him. "What?"

Conrad stepped forward, settling his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to pull the larger man away from the king, only to be shaken off. "Gwendal, please, not now." said the captain, his voice soothing edged with and urgency.

"Stop pretending that you care about him, stop acting like you will marry him, stop causing him pain!" Gwendal said, his voice sharp.

"I do care about him!" Yuuri shouted back at him.

"No you don't! He could have had anyone, he could have had so much, a lover, a family, he could have gone without the pain you caused him!" he shouted, his anger growing with each word that fought past his lips.

"He's my best friend!"

"He loves you more than you could understand! He gave up his whole life to be with you, and this is how you repay him? By shoving his love for you in his face, stamping on his pride, spitting on him?! That doesn't sound like friendship, that sounds like you refuse, garbage, nothing!"

"I...I.."

"Nothing! That's what my brother was to you. Absolutely nothing." he whispered, retreating from the room.

Conrad smiled sadly, looking over at his godson, walking to the young man's side, placing a hand onto the teen's shoulder, offering any type of comfort he could to his king, though he knew, that Yuuri didn't deserve it.

"I...I really hurt him this time, didn't I?" asked the boy, his head falling into his hands, defeat setting into the line of his shoulders.

"Yuuri," Conrad began, feeling the boy flinch under his given name being used, knowing that his guard wasn't talking to the king, but to the boy, "you used Wolfram. You used his body and then broke his heart, what do you really expect from him? You broke his heart, and after all these years of this pain, I don't know that Wolfram will be able to recover from the hurt you inflicted on him."

"Loving someone, it is something that is enduring, it comes with a price, heartache. Gwendal and I, we tried to protect him from as much heartache as possible. But, we entrusted you with his heart. We thought it would be safe with you. We thought that you would protect him from this heartache, learn to love him, to cherish him. Now, we are not so blind as to believe that a boy would understand the love we had wanted for our little brother, the love we believed you could give him."

"Conrad," Yuuri sobbed out, the words of his godfather hitting and hurting worse than what he had anticipated.

"Let me finish, Yuuri, then I will leave you be. You have broken my trust, Yuuri, and along with it my baby brother's heart. I don't know if i can forgive you, Yuuri. I won't know for a very long time. Excuse me, I have some matters to attend to, Heika." He said, bowing at the waist, his polite, kind smile in place on his face as he began to leave the office.

"Wait!" shouted Yuuri, standing from his chair, his eyes desperate."Where are you going?" he asked more timidly, lowering his eyes to those hurt cold eyes.

Conrad turned to attention, his heels clicking together as he looked at his king."I am to collect Lord Wolfram von Bielfields things and have them brought to Bielfield, Heika." he said, his eyes looking above the boy's head.

Yuuri stood still, his heart hammering in his chest as he looked at the man who had become like a father to him, a close friend, turn into someone who was bound to him by duty, no longer the love that had brought them together."Can you tell him, I'm sorry."

Conrad's eyes darkened, before he nodded, turning once again on his heel, briskly leaving the room, his steps sharp, the beat of a heart described in ever step away from the door.

* * *

The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding the small cottage, casting shadows on the beach, the waves gently lapping at the sand dragging the small particulates, into the water, no matter how hard they fought for freedom. Pale blonde hair cascaded down to the small of a diminutive back, slight waves that mimicked the sea playing along the white of the tunic that caressed baby smooth skin. Perfectly delicate features seemingly cut from alabaster by the gods, a coral pink mouth as though from the sea, was set in a sad smile, casting the entire face in a countenance of mourning, the jade eyes sparkling with tears yet unshed, as small, nimble hands gathered the dark confines of his pants.

Wolfram von Bielfield stood next to the house, his head leant against the post, watching as the sun set against the sea, his eyes sad. Trunks of things were being brought into the cottage, things that seemed to be priceless to others, but almost worthless to him, as he watched out of uninterested emerald eyes, watching as the last of his things were brought to his new home. Conrad stepped out of the house, coming to stand next to his younger brother, the older of the two leaning against the twin pole, his dark eyes staring out into the same sunset.

"He asked me to give you a message." said the captain, his eyes trained on the colors of the ending day.

Wolfram shrugged, tucking a piece of hair behind his shell like ear, keeping his eyes on the sun, his heart beating with hurt as the idea of the king making the pain all the more real.

"He says, 'I'm sorry.' " repeated Conrad, his eyes slipping over to that of his brother's, watching, waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Wolfram sighed, shaking his head, his eyes shut as though in silent laughter. But, Conrad could see through it, see the pain that went through his little brother as he heard those words, feeling the insignificance of those words penetrate and cause more pain.

"Thank you, for the message. I will remember it." he said, his voice strained as he returned his eyes to the sea, the sun only a sliver of light above the horizon.

Conrad sighed, looking at the younger boy, his eyes sad, his mouth frowning. "I wish, that all could be as it was. I...I don't want to protect, not anymore--"

A sharp sound reverberated off the calm night, coming back to hit them in the face, the noise startling Conrad.

"Stop it, brother!" Wolfram said fiercely, his eyes narrowed, his hand stinging from the blow he had just dealt his older brother. "You are the Maou's most trusted, most loyal guard and advisor. Nothing is going to get between our king and danger if you aren't there to stop them! What you are saying, right now, is treason, and I won't hear of it."

Conrad touched his cheek, before looking at his younger brother. Wolfram was panting, his hands forced down at his sides, his head slightly bowed as he struggled to keep his tears in check. Silently, almost imperceptible sobs escaped the boy's delicate throat, tears slowly dropping onto the wood floor of the porch. Conrad grabbed his brother, pulling him into a fierce hug, gently shushing the teen as he cried, his body shaking with every sob that forced it's way out of his body. Quietly settling onto the deck, Conrad held the boy, his heart breaking with every tear that fell from those emerald eyes, pain etching another notch into his heart.

"Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram, " he whispered, nearly cooing, as he rocked the boy, rubbing soothing circles into the small back.

The blond shook his head, trying to pull away from his older brother, trying to get away, but Conrad held him tighter, one of his hands entwined in thick blonde hair, keeping his head from moving from the nape of his neck.

"I'll torture him." he whispered, tugging the boy ever closer.

"Don't do that," Wolfram sobbed, a small sad smile slipping on to his face, "then my baby will have a maimed father."

Conrad quickly, but gently shoved his little brother away, looking at the blonde in the eyes before scanning over his body, murder blazing in those brown eyes.

"I'll kill him!" he said trying to stand, only to be pulled down by the blonde, his jade green eyes desperate.

"Then my baby won't have a father. Please, brother, just leave his majesty be." Wolfram pleaded, his hands gathering the fabric of his brother's uniform in his hands.

"He needs to pay for what he has done."

"He doesn't need to know."

"What?!"

"I won't tell him that he has a child."

"The nine families will want an heir."

"Then they will get one."

"Yuuri can only have a children with the person he impregnates first, unless that person dies or they divorce by mutual terms. When they find out that he has already had a child with someone, they will be furious. He will look all over for you, and ask for the child when he finds you."

" What makes you think I will give him my child? No, brother, Yuuri must suffer for what he has done to us." he said, his hand settling over his small, flat stomach.

"This child will be your revenge?"

"No. This baby, is the only thing I have left to cling to in this world, I will not allow him to take that away, not after what he has done to me."

Conrad sighed, leaning back against the post, his younger brother tucked in his arms, his anger calming as he looked out at the calm sea, the moon reflecting against the surface. He nodded slowly, placing a kiss on to the blonde head, sealing their partnership.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Beginning

Occasional screams echoed throughout the halls, pain ricocheting off them, as they swept from behind the door, and into the hall. Wolfram von Bielfield lay behind the door on a large bed, sweat trickling off his pale body and soaking his cream linen night shirt, his pale legs propped up and open as he forced his child into the world. Gwendal sat behind his younger brother, holding his tired body, gently soothing him with whispered threats against the moau, wiping sweat from his forehead, and smoothing back his dampened hair. Conrad sat at the foot of the bed, coaxing his younger brother to bring the child into the world, a blanket held at the ready to catch the new baby as it crowned. Wolfram suppressed a scream, gripping his brother's sleeve as the baby was forced through his body, and into the world, greeting the harsh reality with a matching scream, his perfectly pink body arching in his uncle's arms as the soldier tenderly held the new life in his bloodstained hands, cutting the infant's physical connection it's bearer, wrapping the little creature in the expensively woven cloth, before passing the baby to the his blonde brother.

Wolfram leant further against Gwendal, taking the baby into his arms, his green eyes widening as the little creature quieted, the baby staring at him, the new eyes seeming to know that pain that his bearer went through for him, knowing who he was, knowing that Wolfram would be with his always.

Tears gathered in Wolfram's eyes as he held his baby close, staining the new skin with the salty wetness, his older brothers surrounding him in their comforting embrace, a silent promise passing between them.

This was a war they would win, if not for themselves, for the tiny child that lay clasped tightly to their youngest brother. No pain would come to them, not while they lived or breathed. Yuuri would pay for his transgressions.

______

Yuuri sighed, leaning against his palm once again, looking out his window as listened to Gunter speak, the swordsman rambling on and on about the code of conduct when socializing with the noble families, which was probably of some importance considering he had a ball involving all of them coming up in the next couple of months. However, the Moau was not to be bothered by such trivial things, instead thinking of ways to skip out on his lessons and wondering where Conrad had gone off to.

Leaning back in his chair, Yuuri sighed once again,before standing from his seat, stretching his lengthening limbs as he continued to look out the window, his eyes falling on the remaining Bielfield regiment, watching as Wolfram's remaining men trained in the heat of the day. They wore the blue uniforms, all of which were piped in red, different from the other regiments uniforms. Beckoning Gunter to the window, the king stared out, pointing to the commander of the unit.

"What's with the piping, Gunter?"

"Heika?"

"It's a different color than the other regiments."

"Oh, Heika, didn't you know? That is the Bielfield healer's unit, they are the only ones that are allowed to wear such in the army."

"But, that's Wolfram's unit."

"Yes, Heika."

"Wolfram wasn't a healer."

"Heika, he was, though I hate to admit it, a very powerful wielder of maryoku but also one of the leading healers. Not much of a surprise, considering who his father was."

"He never told me."

Gunter looked at the double black, his eyes widening as he looked back at the training soldiers.

"It is an honor for such recognition among the families. I'm surprised about it. Then again, ask Gisela, they spoke often of their professions." remarked the tutor, a small smile creasing his face as he looked at the returning horses. "It seems our lost clansmen have returned home, Heika, do you wish to greet them?"

Yuuri smiled broadly, taking off for the door, and grabbing Greta on the way to the courtyard, ready to welcome the returning soldiers. Greta smiled as they stepped into the courtyard, her brown skin glistening in the heat of the midday sun, smiling as her 'uncles' dismounted their horses.

"Uncle Gwendal, Uncle Conrad, where did you go?!" asked the human girl, smiling up at the men.

Conrad looked at Gwendal, waiting for his older brother's asent, before smiling at the girl, crouching down to her level as the grooms took their horses into the stables, their regiments as well as Wolfram's crowded into the courtyard, seeming to listen to them as they recounted their journey.

"We went to see Wolfram, princess." said Conrad, smiling at the thought of his little brother.

"How is papa Wolfram? He hasn't written me in a while."

"He's been ill lately, and unable to leave his bed, or do anything strenous, such as writting a very exciting letter to you, princess."

"I miss hearing from him, even if it's not a really exciting letter, I just want to hear from him." the little girl said, tears beginning to collect in her eyes as she looked at the man before her.

Yuuri looked away, guilt eating at him as he thought of what had irked Wolfram into leaving, into making their engagement null and void. Greta missed him, and in a less personal sense Yuuri missed his companion.

"He gave me something to give to you. But," said the brunnette, a smile curving his lips, as he looked around, "he said to give it to you only if there were no tears about his departure."

Greta's eyes lit up, her dark face breaking into a wide smile as she gripped his arm, her eyes filling with excitement as she leant closer to him. Conrad reached into his breast pocket, pulling a small package which was carefully wrapped in a silken handkerchief, before he handed it to the young girl, a smile on his face as he watched her unwrap it as though it was a precious gem. She gently unwrapped it, her eyes lighting up all the more as she lifted a fine silver chain from the cloth, a small, seemingly broken circular plate with small inscriptions on it. A note was attached to it by a small ribbon, Wolfram's elegant script flowing across the page.

_My_ _Dearest Greta, _

_This enclosed necklace is a token of my love for you, as my child. You will always be my child, no matter what others say, no matter what happens, I will always love you. This pendant is part of a triad. It signifies the bond between me and you, as well as someone very special who I wish you could meet one day. It opens something, and takes all three to open. Please, understand that I had to leave, not because I don't love you or Yuuri, but because I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't take living a lie for the rest of my life. _

_Please, come and visit me soon. _

_Always,_

_~Your Papa Wolf. _

_P.S. _

_Please, come and visit me soon._

Greta smiled, hurriedly placing the necklace over her head, the pendant falling over her heart, before reaching forward, clasping her arms around the tall soldier, happy tears spilling from her eyes on to the uniform, staining the fabric with her happiness, before she skipped over to Gwendal, hugging his legs before skampering off to see Anissina.

Yuuri smiled as Greta quickly showed him her new treasure before running to others, her face flushed with excitement. Yuuri took a step toward the knights, a small smile on his face, as he greeted them with a solemn bow of his head.

Both men nodded in return, before gathering their things as leaving the slowly emptying courtyard, leaving the maou to stand alone. Yuuri sighed, strolling about the grounds, taking in the scenary that surrounded him, a small sad smile curving his lips as he thought of the blonde that had so recently walked out of his life.

Beautiful Wolfram's were in full bloom, their soft downy petals blowing attractively in the wind, the creamy color standing out among the other, darker, more common flowers. Yuuri bent, picking the smallest bloom, barely even a real bud yet, the hard green nub laying in wait for the moment that would probably never come, clasped in the overly warm hands, the small soon to be flower smothered to death in the king's grasp.

Yuuri knelt on the ground, scratching at the earth, making a small hole in the soil, placing the bud into the ground before covering again, a small smile on his lips."Goodbye Wolfram." said the maou. Standing to his feet, Yuuri began to destory the garden, ripping away all of the flowers and plants, his hands chaffed by the work, tears falling unseen from his eyes.

The garden was gone, in its stead a large expanse of slowly dying plants, the roots seeming to cling to the leftover earth, as though they were trying to hold on to life a little longer. Yuuri panted, his shoulders and chest heaving as he looked at the damage he had caused, shame flooding his heart as he felt the memories fly back into his head, carving more pain into his heart.

Wolfram and Greta laying on a picnic blanket; Wolfram and Greta sleeping under the trees, the blonde curled around the little girl as though to protect. He sat on the ground, sobs shaking his frame as the memories washed over him, bathing him in their bittersweetness. He looked at his hands, feeling as though in a sense he had killed a part of Wolfram, by tearing up this garden, by destroying part of their memories together.

Yuuri stood slowly, walking toward the guards, wipping his eyes so there would be no evidence but his puffy eyes. "I want the garden locked."

"Heika?"

"I don't want it to be opened unless I say so. I want no one to touch it."

"As you wish(2)" said the guard, bowing.

Yuuri walked past as if in a daze, his hands at his sides as he made his way back into the castle.

________

Wolfram sighed, pulling his long cloud grey tunic of his head, the v-neck exposing his small silver necklace, as he pulled his shoulder length hair from under the standing collar of his shirt. Looking in the mirror, the youngest prince-ling sighed, grabbing a slate grey sash from the back of his chair, cinching it around his waist, a smile curving his lips as he listened to the small waking sounds of a little being.

He silently crept to the open door of his son's nursery, peeking in, his green eyes meeting a matching pair, that stared out at him from a chubby baby face. The blonde walked fully into the room, swooping down to grab his little one in his arms, planting kisses on the little cherub's face, delighting in the happy gurgles the little black haired creature produced. He held the little one close, gently caressing the bare baby skin of his little boy, listening contently at the clatter of the carriages in town, before tucking the little being in the crook of his arm, the four week old peering at him with bright eyes.

He gathered the infant's clothes, humming under his breath as he gently set the little one on a cushion, tickling the soft naked skin of his baby, listening to the baby gurgle and coo at him. He dressed him gently and slowly, singing a old lullaby that Gwendal had sung to him softly, none of his movements rushed, those beautiful green eyes raptly focused on him.

"Now, Tiede will you be a good boy for Ada while I'm away, hmm?" he asked the infant, smiling as the little creature gurgled up at him.

Tiede blew a spit bubble, his beautiful green eyes dancing gleeful as Wolfram pulled him back into his arms once he was dressed. Smoothing the baby's thick, black, wavy hair, he smiled, planting a loving kiss on the little forehead, his lips lingering as he hummed gently, breathing in the smell of his baby, inhaling the special baby smell, reveling in the feel of the petal soft skin.

A gentle knock broke the moment, startling the both child and parent. Wolfram tuned to look at the door, smiling as he looked into the kind eyes of his uncle. The older blonde smiled, stepping into the room, the leather of his heeled shoes clicking as he strode across the marble floors. He opened his arms, taking the child in his arms, and cuddling his grand nephew close, giving Wolfram a brief kiss on the forehead before watching the younger blonde leave the large city house.

"Now then, Tiede, what shall we do while ada is away, there nurse will be here soon to take you off my hands, but let's see what we can get done, hmm." said the older man in a sing-song voice, as he held the infant.

Tiede looked at him seriously, before cooing, snuggling closer, shutting his eyes, sighing sleepily, his little hands clenched in the silken fabric of his grand uncle's shirt. Waltorana sighed, gently rubbing the little one's back, humming silently under his breath, reveling in the feel of a child in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Five years later

Greta sighed, her dark skin glistening in the heat of the day as they rode throughout the province, her brown eyes staring into nothing as Yuuri spoke with Gwendal, both of their voices crisp and to the point as though they didn't enjoy each other. Looking at the door dark haired men, she sighed again, placing her hand on Yuuri's broad shoulders, a signal for her father to gentle his approach to the leader of their military. The double black looked at her daughter, gently frisking her hand away from his shoulder, ignoring her quiet plea against upsetting Gwendal.

This had been happening more and more recently; Yuuri refusing the help and guidance of others in order to pursue his own line of inquiry, ending up in a large, more complicated predicament. The maou refused to listen, his head becoming thicker and thicker with his carelessness, all because of some human woman he was trying to impress.

Greta pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a headache in Gwendal fashion. The woman, or Lady Ebba as she was named, was an awful woman, shallow with dark hair that reached her waist which she kept despicably thin even in court standards, her skin an horrid discoloration due to the make up she wore, which she believe was her tone, not matching the rest of her skin, making her face an terrible pasty white, while the rest of her was a uniformly olive tone. She laughed with the most obnoxious sound, her head thrown back at every one of Yuuri's lame jokes.

Needless to say, most of the royal family despised her, hating the way she fawned over Yuuri, the way she treated Greta with contempt and causing Yuuri to neglect the girl.

The woman was sitting on Yuuri's right, snuggled close to the maou's side, her eyes shining with glee was Yuuri tried to gain the upper hand on Gwendal.

"There's no way that the treaty between the humans and Bielfield should not be agreed upon with the family."

"Heika, it is their ancestral land, and no matter how much better the relationship with the humans has gotten, Bielfield is still against getting too friendly with humans. If you had bothered to listen to Gunter, you would have known that." snapped the aggravated head of state, feeling a headache peaking as they entered the border of Bielfield.

Yuuri nearly snarled, his black eyes narrowing all the more. "Wolfram adopted Greta, I don't see why they don't have a better relationship!"

"We're here." said Gwendal, allowing the groom to open the carriage door, motioning Yuuri to step out first.

The maou huffed, climbing out of the carriage and taking Lady Ebba's hand, smiling as he helped her down, tucking her wrist into the crook of his arm. Greta reached out for him, her eyes saddening as she retracted it, sighing dejectedly. Gwendal stepped down, offering his hand to his niece, a small smile just for her on his serious face, helping the princess from the carriage, holding her close in brief affection, whispering in her ear.

"We'll see how they stand up next to Wolfram."

Greta laughed, leaning her head against her uncle's shoulder, her own whisper ready and waiting. "Papa will tear her to shreds. Just imagine at the ball tonight, he'll outshine her."

Gwendal smiled, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, taking long steps to catch up with Yuuri and Lady Ebba.

__

Waltorana sighed, shifting Tiede on is hip, the exuberant five year old (this is one year in Mazoku) babbling happily to his grand uncle, his dark hair falling into his beautiful emerald eyes as Wolfram dressed. Wolfram smiled, as he looked at the reflection of his baby and uncle, tucking his hair behind his ears as he stood, reaching for the child, chuckling as the baby nuzzled close to him.

"Will you be bringing him with you to greet them?" asked Waltorana, ruffling the child's hair affectionately.

Wolfram sighed, trying to get the boy's hair into some semblance of order only to have Tiede and Waltorana mess it up again. "No, not today, maybe after the initial peace treaty is talked over. Besides, I don't want to expose my son to the riff-raff that Yuuri keeps around."

"Riff-raff, Nephew?"

"That's what Greta tells me. Said that she and Yuuri had met at some human ball to discuss a treaty and apparently they 'hit it off' I believe was her phrasing."

"That sounds....delightful. Meeting human whores at diplomatic conventions."

Wolfram laughed, settling his son on his hip, placing a lingering kiss on his forehead, before handing the boy over to his uncle, his heart breaking a little as he saw his baby reach for him, his matching green eyes pleading. He gently ruffled Tiede's hair, placing one last kiss on the baby's cheek before stepping out of the room to greet the royal family.

_________-

Wolfram stationed himself by the door of the large castle like edifice, his eyes the heat of summer rising off the cobblestone ground, as he watched the carriage coming through the gates. Guards lined the straight road, saluting the king's carriage as it rode through their ranks. Wolfram silently watched as it came to as it came to a stop before the large house, Yuuri exiting the carriage first, his new whore at his side, his black eyes adoring, completely neglecting Greta. He saw her hand reach out for the double black before being retracted, her face crumpling with her, her eyes shining with unshed tears, before Gwendal smoothed her rumpled feathers, taking her under his arms, seemingly protecting her from Yuuri's carelessness.

The blonde waited for them to enter the house, a small smile on his face as he saw them up close for the first time in a few years, all with the exception of Gwendal and Lady Ebba. Greta looked up from her chat with Gwendal, her dark eyes lighting up as she saw her papa.

"Papa Wolf!" she cried, running into his arms, tears collecting in her eyes as she ran towards him.

Wolfram opened his arms for her, a laugh like pure sunshine springing from his rose colored lips, as he held his little girl close gently smoothing her wayward hair, shushing her as he rocked her, drying her tears with a handkerchief.

"Hello Greta, how is my favorite girl?" he asked, taking both her hands in his, his green looking over her now developed form a sad smile tinging his face with a brief glimpse of sorrow.

"I'm all grown up now Papa Wolf." she said, smiling widely before diving back into the comfort of his arms.

"Yes," Wolfram said, holding her close,"yes, you are. You grew up without me, my little Greta."

Gwendal cleared his throat, his blue eyes softening as Wolfram gave Greta a quick kiss, brushing her hair from her face. The blonde nodded briefly to his brother, before bowing formally to Yuuri.

"Welcome to my home, Yuuri Heika, it is an honor."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he took in the change that had occured in the last five years. The blonde, thin but not sickly had become more curvy, his hips jutting out, giving him a more womanly shape, his blonde hair having grown longer, brushing his shoulders. He wore a fitted grey uniform, his ascot and chain gone, replaced by bars over his heart, showing his rank.

Yuuri nodded to his former fiancee, mustering a small smile as he reached out to touch what was once his. Wolfram took his hand, placing a kiss on a knuckle, an old sign of remembrance, before allowing Yuuri's hand to fall away, his sad green eyes looking briefly into the double black's.

"It is nice to see you again, Lord von Bielfield." said Yuuri, the formality tugging harshly at his heart strings."Allow me to introduce my fiance, Lady Ebba." He said motioning toward the human.

Wolfram did not bow this time, his eyes stayed steady as he took in the sight of this human that had seemed to capture Yuuri's heart. Disgust wormed its way into his eyes, staining them, as he looked at her, as she coyly looked him over, her fan hiding her ugly feature from his view, but her soul permeating the air, polluting it. He would have to burn incense before letting Tiede into the room, he thought, forcing a polite smile on to his face.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Ebba."

"Aren't you the maou's ex-fiance?" she questioned shyly, her hand entwined around Yuuri's arm, a show of possession. "My, my, you are......pretty." she said almost as though an insult.

Wolfram looked at his brother, rising an eyebrow, before turning his attention back to his guest. "Why yes, I am. Please follow me this way, into the drawing room."

"Don't you find it so funny that Yu-chan choose a human as his next fiance after getting rid of you, a Mazoku? I hear you hate humans."

Wolfram seated himself, nodding toward the free seating throughout the room, smiling as Greta seated herself next to him.

"I have no opinion on the matter. What Heika wants, he can have, no matter how bad it is for him." said Wolfram, smiling as a servant served them tea.

Lady Ebba, started, her ugly eyes narrowing as Wolfram sipped at his tea, a small smile on his face, as he looked at her over his tea cup. "Have you been treating **my **Greta well? She is Heika's and my child, and I do hope she hasn't fallen by the wayside because of your wedding plans." said Wolfram, patting Greta's hand.

"I would never let Greta be neglected." said Yuuri, as he took a sip of his tea.

Wolfram gently squeezed Greta's hand, his green eyes blazing. "Heika, I request to speak freely with you."

"It's granted, you never have to ask Wolfram." Yuuri smiled, his eyes softening as he looked at the blonde bombshell.

"Greta and I have kept up correspondence ever since I had left Shin Makoku, and she has informed me that you and Lady Ebba have been planning to have a child before you are married."

"I don't see how she could have known that." said Yuuri, looking over at Greta.

"You never had to really say it out loud Papa Yuuri, Lady Ebba was rubbing my face in the fact that you two engage in 'it'." she whispered.

Lady Ebba colored, her face becoming an ugly shade of red as tried to sputter out a response. Yuuri looked at her, his eyes narrowing as he listened to Greta's statement.

"How long have you known?" asked Yuuri.

"She's been talking about it for months -- "

"Don't listen the **child**, Yu-chan, she's just making things up." said Ebba, fanning herself.

"Don't address my daughter in such a way, _Lady _Ebba, or I will be forced to propel you from my house." said Wolfram, his words dripping with honeyed malice.

"Don't speak to me that way! I'm not the person who left a _human _child in a house of Mazoku." said Lady Ebba, feeling herself gaining the upper hand.

"Lady Ebba, you are on dangerous ground. Tread softly." said Wolfram, a small smile on his face, his eyes hard.

"You can't even have children, how could **you **be a good choice for Yu-chan, who needs and heir!"

"Where did you hear that I couldn't have children?" asked Wolfram, cocking his head to the side.

"You are a male, it's kind of obvious that men can't have children." she said.

Wolfram looked at Greta, his face breaking into a smile as a laugh sprouting from his lips. Greta giggled along, tears gathering in her eyes as she looked at the stunned faces of her father and lady Ebba, laughing all the harder.

"Excuse me, Lady Ebba, you have been ill informed. It is possible for certain Mazoku males to become pregnant by natural means. They are identified by a special mark on their foot." said Wolfram, taking off his slipper, and showing the slightly lighter fluer de lis mark on his dainty foot.

Lady Ebba colred. Yuuri just stared, his heart jumping in his chest as he saw the faint outline, a million possiblities going through his head as he looked from the blonde mazoku's foot to his face.

Wolfram pulled his slipper back on, wiping his eyes of the mirth, a smile on his face. A servant entered the room, quickly bowing to the company before kneeling next to the Bielfield heir, whispering frantically in his ear. Wolfram nodded, his smile falling ever so slightly as he looked at his guest.

"Excuse me, I have some urgent business to attend to that cannot wait. My staff will guide you around the house if need be, but I don't believe I will see you again today." said Wolfram, standing to his feet, bowing. "Greta, maybe tomorrow I will show you around the harbor, it is very lovely this time of year."

Greta nodded, smiling as Wolfram bent to kiss her cheek, kissing his in return, before he left them to their tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuuri paced in his rooms, his head bowed low in thought as he waited for Greta to join him, his thoughts jumping from subject to subject, always returning to Wolfram. Greta opened the door, a small smile on her face as she looked at Yuuri, taking her papa's hand and leading him down the curving staircase, into the beautifully decorated halls of the Bielefield manor, the white marble shining with the soft lighting of the chandlers.

Greta giggled again, linking arms with her father, enjoying his company for the first time in months as they made their way through the halls of the large house. She was dressed in a sunny yellow. The half skirt fell attractively around her feet, hiding her small heels from view, the straps at her shoulders acting as a cap sleeve, her tan skin contrasting beautifully with her dress.

Yuuri smiled at his little girl, his heart constricting as he saw how much she had grown in the past few years, without him having noticed. She was sixteen years old now, he thought, his heart hurting as they walked down the hall, eyes of human and Mazoku courtiers following her gently curving form, he had practically missed it all.

They approached the grand staircase into the ballroom, Yuuri's little girl holding on to his arm, smiling as Gunter annouced them to the gathering. Yuuri smiled, taking each step with Greta, listening to the chorus of 'hellos' that seemed to echo throughout the hall, every person in the room bowing deeply to the royal family. Taking Greta's hand in his, he placed a kiss on the tanned skin, leading her to their seats, pulling out her chair, his attention called away from his little girl, by Gunter's voice anouncing another name.

"Lady Ebba of the human Big Shimaron." called Yuuri's instructor, distaste barely concealed with an air of false indifference.

Lady Ebba stepped down the stairs, her long white dress falling in a dramatic train behind her, stretching on for at least a yard before coming to an end, the tip of the train ruffled to mimick the high theatrical neck. She wore white gloves that stretched all the way up her arms, acting as sleeves, her make up hideously mismatched. She smiled garishly, making her way to Yuuri's side, moving to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Presenting, Lord Wolfram von Bielefield, youngest son of 26th Moau, Captain of the Bielefield Healers Regiment, Head Healer of the nine royal families." said Gunter.

All eyes turned away from the scene that Ebba had created, the jewel toned eyes falling on the pride of Bielefield. Wolfram stood at the head of the stairs, his shoulder length plaited in a messy braid and thrown over his shoulder, his jade green eyes outlined in khol, making his stunning eyes all the more dramatic, his lips a pearly pink that seemed to glisten in the light of the chandlers, his navy blue uniform, the standing collar of his tunic piped in blood red, the crimson color contrasting with the darkness of the blue. On his delicate feet, he wore red slippers, that seemed to be made from the most fragile of silk.

Men seemed to flock to the petite blonde, taking his hand in greeting, planting kisses and holding the fragile appendage in theirs, their fingers ghosting over the soft skin. Yuuri watched, his eyes taking in every bit of the blonde's presence, feeling his body shaking with the effort not to do the same. The royal smiled kindly, gently extracting himself from the grasp of the crowd, only to be gathered into the arms of his mother, crushing her youngest son to her ample chest.

The blonde didn't fight, instead hugging his mother back, before stepping away, allowing the older woman to smooth the wrinkles from his uniform, adjusting his medals on his chest, before giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, speaking animatedly about her latest adventures on her free love cruise.

"Yu-chan, lets go, I want to see their garden." Ebba said, pulling Yuuri's arm, leading him out of the ballroom, and into the cool warmth of garden.

Yuuri took a step away from her, looking at the Beautiful Wolfram that was beginning to bloom, a solitary blossom in the middle of the greenery. Yuuri gently touched it, his rough fingers reveling in the softness that made up the flowers petal. Ebba came up behind him, her fingers reaching forward to grasp the flower.

"It's so pretty, what's it called?" she asked, grasping the stem in her hand, poised to pick the singular flower.

"Beautiful Wolfram." said Yuuri, watching her hand grasp the bloom of the flower, ripping the pure, white petals from its stem.

"What a shame, " said a voice from behind them, a hard edge to as those eyes stared at what remained of the once whole flower."It was the first bloom of the season."

Yuuri bowed slightly, a flush spreading through his cheeks as he looked at Wolfram's uncle, the older man coming to stand next to the king as seemingly assessed the damage done to the flower. Ebba turned away, her face flushed an ugly crimson, her eyes hardening in anger as she turned to look at the mazoku.

"It's just a flower, more will grow in its place, probably even more beautiful." said Ebba, her nose in the air.

Waltorana knelt by the flower, gathering the petals in his hand, gently clasping them to the left over stem, a soft glow emitting from his hand. He tenderly pulled his hand away to reveal a fully intact flower, carefully caressing the blossom before he stood to his feet, brushing the dirt from his impeccible trousers, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing can ever be as beautiful as the orginal." said Waltorana, heading toward the door, to step into the ballroom,"Heika, you may want to return to the party, your daughter seems to be swamped with admirers."

Yuuri nodded, speeding away, not waiting for Ebba as he made his way to his daughter's side, his eyes growing cold as he menacingly threatened the young men surrounding his little girl. Ebba took a step toward the party, hoping to escape the blonde man's notice only to be stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"Lady Ebba, might I have a word with you?" asked Waltorana, smiling ever so sweetly as he gently steered her towards a bench, discreetly wiping his hands on his trousers one she was seated. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would stay away from my garden."

"Excuse me?" said Ebba, her voice raising an octative as she looked at the man before her, her eyes widening.

"Unlike others within the nine noble families, I have little patience for the foolishness of humans. Taking an innocent life has no excuse in my eyes."

"Its a stupid flower!" she complained, standing to her feet. "At least I'm not taking the lives of innocent people!"

"What you are implying is that my nephew, whom I love, is at fault for doing what his country, his family, **his king**, required of him. Wolfram is well loved by many, though few will willingly admit to it, he is a good and loyal soldier, who would die for his king if the need arose. Don't insult him with your stupidity!"

"He killed so that **they** could gain land! Where is the honor in that ?!"

"He has taken life, yes, but he has given it as well! You know nothing of what he has done for his country, what he has done for his Majesty! He has more honor and integrity than you could even comprehend."

"How could anyone love someone as selfish and needy as him!"

Waltorana raised his hand pulling it back as if to slap her. Ebba turned her face, fear flashing in her eyes as she did so. The pain never came, only a gentle hand on her cheek, caressing her skin.

"You tread on dangerous ground,Lady Ebba." he said simply, walking silently away.

Ebba slowly slumped on to the bench, clutching her heart,

________

Yuuri sat silently in his chair, smiling politely as dinner progressed, his eyes always drifting to Wolfram who sat across from him. The blonde simply ignored his stares, carrying on conversations with those around him, smiling and laughing as the suitors told jokes and stories to entertain him, fawning over him, trying any excuse just to reach out and touch him.

A maid walked in, her eyes frantic as she bowed to the guest, before she walked to Wolfram's side, whispering into his ear. Wolfram sighed indulgently, readying himself to stand and excuse himself from the festivities. Smiling slightly, the blonde nodded to his guest, bowing slightly before leaving the dining hall. Whispers filtered around the table, causing some to smile as they thought of the young lord with his child, while others stewed in the lack of attention that was being given to them.

Lady Ebba sighed, leaning against Yuuri, a 'seductive' smile tracing her lips as she rubbed Yuuri's arm, whispering into his ear, waiting for Wolfram to reemerge. Yuuri smiled slightly, whispering back at her, before his eyes were drawn from his fiance toward the entering blonde.

Wolfram stepped into the room, in his arms a small child wrapped in a blanket, the baby's dark head nestled in the nape of the blonde's neck, the little creature's hand grasping the blonde's uniform. The blonde sighed as he seated himself back in his seat, settling the unhappy child in his arms, and calming him ignoring the cooing of the table's occupants. Yuuri stared at Wolfram, his eyes taking the dark hair of the child, his heart leaping into his throat as he continued to stare at the baby.

Greta squealed, leaping to her feet to get closer to Wolfram and the baby, smiling the baby hid his face from her, tucking his eyes into Wolfram's chest, seeming to know that Wolfram would protect him from everyone.

"What's his name?" asked Greta, gently and almost reverently touching the little hand that clenched Wolfram's so tightly.

"Tiede." said Wolfram, smiling as he felt the little one perk up at the sound of his name.

"He's adorable! May I hold him? How old is he? He's so cute, look at those eyes!" said Greta, holding out her arms for the child, babbling excited as Wolfram gently coaxed the baby into the tanned girl's arms.

Greta gently clasped him in her arms, cooing at the little creature as he looked at her suspiciously, his green eyes glancing over the others at the table, a whimper leaving his little cupid bow lips as reached for Wolfram, his chubby hands clenching and unclenching, tears collecting at the edges of his eyes.

"Ada...." the little creature sobbed.

Wolfram calmly extracted the little one from his daughter's arms, cradling the baby close as he gently shushed him. The table cooed, all eyes staring at the display the of the little family, the Mazoku suitors all leaning forward, their eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful blonde with a child, all imagining that it was their own.

The night ended with a dance, the finely dressed nobles moving elegantly around the room, many of them bidding the young blonde goodnight as he retired early, multiple offers to walk him to his rooms, each turned down politely.

Yuuri watched, his black eyes tracing and stalking the blonde, his heart breaking as the blonde met with a man outside the door, the taller man leaning to place a kiss on the green eyed boy's mouth, taking the child from his arms, and walking the smaller man up to his rooms.

He didn't see him come back down.


	5. Chapter 5

(1) Ada is the Tolkein Elvish word for 'daddy'

* * *

Chapter 5

Wolfram sighed, leaning his back against the heavy oaken door, allowing his head to fall back against the dark wood, breathing deeply, before pushing himself off the door, making his way further into his rooms. The tall man sat silently on the bed, gently rocking the child in his arms, smiling as Wolfram stood in the doorway, his arms crossed against his chest as his emerald eyes stared at him, taking in the sight.

He stood, snuggling Tiede closer, breathing in the scent of thyme and rosemary, basking in the knowledge that the little creature in his arms was warm and safe, hidden away from danger. "He really likes you, Alphonse." said Wolfram, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the taller, more muscled man, breathing in the smell of sweat and metal.

"He's a baby, Wolf, of course he likes me." said Alphonse, shifting the baby in his arms, to hold on to the blonde, leaning down to kiss the delicate mouth, reveling in the softness and taste of the princeling. "He likes you even more, Ada(1)." he teased, his expressive blue eyes crinkling at the edges, his face breaking into a smile.

Wolfram gently took his child from Alphonse, before shoving him forcefully with his hip, smiling mischievously as the taller man fell on to the bed. Alphonse smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched the blonde more quietly into the other room, his hips swaying enticingly as he walked, the smaller of the two looking over his shoulder, his eyes smoldering as he looked over the dark haired man, his green eyes taking in the image of the man sprawled out on his bed, his dark colored shirt open to reveal hard muscles on tanned skin.

Wolfram smirked, adjusting his son closer to his body as he walked into the adjoining nursery, his smirk softening into a smile as he gently rocked his son. Tiede looked up at him, his large green eyes sleepy as he gurgled at his Ada, his chubby little hands snuggled under his body, snuggling deeply into the warmth of his father's clothing. Carefully, Wolfram set the child down on a cushion, quickly grabbing the dark haired baby's sleeping clothes, smiling as he turned to look at the sleep baby. Tiede had lain down, his dark curly head resting on the cushion, his hands folded under his body, as his legs curled up towards his chest, his little bottom in the air as he sucked his fingers, his large green eyes half closed as he drifted to sleep.

Wolfram knelt by the baby, manuvering the child out of his clothes and changing him into his pajamas, without the boy drifting from his half sleeping state. He carefully lifted the little one into his arms, rocking him gently as he made his way toward his son's crib, humming under his breath as he set the baby down, covering the tired infant with a blanket, placing a kiss on the dark curls, smoothing the raven hair from the child's brow.

Two strong arms slipped around Wolfram's waist, locking in place in front of the small blonde, a head resting on the petite blonde's shoulder, robin egg blue eyes watching the sleeping infant tenderly, as he hugged the light haired boy close. Pressing a kiss onto Wolfram's neck, Alphonse snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of healing magic, the residual essence infecting his senses.

"He saw Tiede tonight." said Wolfram, placing his hands on the taller man's, caressing the sword roughened skin, the sun's warmth seeming to radiate from the tanned skin.

Alphonse grip on the blonde tightened, seeming to convey a sense of protection. "Did he know?"

"I don't know. Yuuri....Heika's changed after all these years, he's become so...absorbed in his image, or with what he believes is the right thing, that he's lost sight of the people that were important to him." said Wolfram, smiling as his son gave a squirm in his sleep, the baby raising his bottom into the air, curling in his blankets.

Gently Alphonse lifted the blonde into his arms, cradling him close to his chest, placing a kiss on the pale skin, bring the blonde to the other room. The large man gingerly placed the boy on the bed, pressing a hungry kiss to the full pale lips, smirking at the moan the blonde emitted, as he ran his thin fingers through the dark hair of the taller man, massaging the man's scalp.

Stripping the blonde of his expensive robes, Alphonse straddled the smaller man, his exploring hands finding delicate soft skin, caressing the baby smoothness with violence calloused fingers, he heard Wolfram sigh, a moan escaping the cultured mouth as he became drunk off poison kisses. Alphonse sat back on his heels, smirking down at the younger man, his fingers tracing the kiss reddened lips, his eyes soft as he grabbed the blonde's sleep clothes, which he had strategically placed on the bed.

Wolfram pouted, his green eyes narrowing as he looked at his sleeping tunic, pursing his lips as he looked back at he older man. "What?" asked Wolfram, annoyance springing into his voice.

"It's time for bed, Wolf." said Alphonse, smiling as he lifted the pale boy up into a sitting position.

Wolfram allowed him to lift him, frowning as the little the man began to dress him for bed. "I thought..."

"You're not ready yet, Wolfram." he said gently, pulling the tunic over his blonde curls.

Wolfram leant against him, gripping his shirt, holding the tears at bay. "That's not your decision to make, Alphonse."

"Wolfram," he whispered gently, taking the shaking healer into his arms, loosing the long blonde hair from the ribbon and running his fingers through the mass of waves. "I don't want you to regret anything you do with me. I don't want to...to become like **him**, Wolfram. I refuse to use you like he did. I won't use you like he did."

Wolfram nodded, snuggling closer to the taller man, his hands clenching into fists, as he gripped the back of his shirt, burying his face into the man's chest, trying to feel safe again to be basking in the love that had been his just a moment ago. Alphonse gently lay on the bed with the blonde, the smaller body curving into his. He held Wolfram gently, as though he was made of glass, breakable, rubbing his back as he coaxed the taut muscles in his back to relax, the healer slowly drifting to sleep.

__---

Yuuri sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he thought over the night, his heart constricting as he thought of the elegant healer as he played the role of host within his uncle's home, the perfect example of royalty. Slowly he looked over his shoulder, his eyes taking in Ebba's face, feeling no response within himself. Slowly he stood from the bed, grabbing a robe as he made his way through the suite, seating himself on the couch in the sitting room.

Laying on the couch, the king sighed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought over Wolfram, a pang of regret stinging his heart he thought of the blonde, thinking to the time they had spent together, their boyhood days, the innocence that had existed in those days, the lack of sexual components that now made up his life.

The blonde had a new lover now, a person who wanted Wolfram's body just as he had. Smiling, the double black thought of the passion the blonde exhibited in his everyday life, the way the fire within him seemed to scorch all that touched his life. Yuuri felt his body heat up at the thought of the frail blonde in the throes of passion, his hair sticking to his forehead, sweat making his body glisten in a pearly sheen, his green eyes nearly black, the beautiful neck bared to him as the blonde arched.

Yuuri stood, pulling on the pants he had worn earlier that night, slidding slippers onto his feet before stepping into the dark hall, the shadows swallowing his form.

__-

A cry pierced the night, waking the small blonde from his sleep, making him jolt up in bed. Slowly, Wolfram stood from bed, carefully, as not to wake the large man in the bed, before rushing into the nursery, peeking through the door. Quietly, the blonde walked to the crib, lifting the crying child from the soft blankets, gently shushing him, as he began to rock him.

Tiede sniffled pathetically, his tiny hands clenched into fists, as he snuggled close, seeking physical comfort from his bearer, his little mouth moving as though seeking something. Wolfram smiled indulgently, grabbing a blanket from the crib and walking toward the garden, breathing in the night air as he walked down the stairs that lead to the princeling's personal garden.

Seating himself on a bench within a gazebo, Wolfram snuggled his son close, shushing the little creature, before wrapping the blanket around his son, swaddling the infant, before beginning to feed him. The child snuggled close, his large green eyes half closed as he nursed, his little hands gripping his Ada's shirt sleeve, listening as the blonde hummed to him.

Slowly, the dark haired creature drifted to sleep, his little mouth releasing his ada(1) and relaxing.

A figure slowly entered the garden, making the hairs on the back of the blonde's neck raise, as he tried to stand quickly to his feet, grasping his baby close, his green eyes narrowing dangerously as he looked at he approaching figure.

"Take one step closer," said the blonde, one hand clasping his son to his chest, the other out in front of him. "I dare you."

The blonde shot a small flame into the fire pit the center of the gazebo, sending a signal into the large castle that he was out there, knowing that others would be there within minutes to take down whoever threatened him.

"Wolf, it's just me." said the man, his hands held up in his defense, a sheepish smile crossing his features as he stepped into the light. "I couldn't sleep."

Yuuri smiled slightly as the blonde relaxed, taking tentative steps toward the blonde, reaching to touch the mazoku, gently grasping his arms in his hands, feeling the smooth skin that was revealed by his sleeveless sleeping tunic.. Wolfram remained standing, hearing the sound of guards rushing to his aid, his green eyes narrowed as he looked at the king, his nose picking up the scent of alcohol on the double black's breath.

"You've been drinking, Heika." said the blonde, trying to take a step back, his memory flashing back to the night many years ago.

Yuuri took another step forward, leaning toward the blonde. He smelt his hair, one of his hands unclenched to run through the long blonde locks, reveling in the sensations of it. "Shinou, Wolf I missed how you feel." said the man, trying to pull the little blonde close, his hands feeling the taut back muscles, moving down, down, down.

"Heika, I suggest you step away from his lordship." came a dark voice from behind the double black.

Yuuri turned, his dark eyes taking in the sight of multiple guards surrounding them, including Gwendal and Conrad. The king sighed, turning back towards Wolfram, a smile sneaking on to his tanned face as he placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Good night, Lord von Bielefield. Sleep well."

Alphonse stepped out of the crowd, brushing past Yuuri and pulling Wolfram towards him, careful of the sleeping infant in the healer's arms. The large man looked at the king, his bright blue eyes blazing with cold fire, as he felt the fire-wielder shaking against him. Pulling a shawl from the chest in the gazebo, he wrapped it around the blonde, his eyes still on the king, narrowing as the black haired man looked out the corner of his eye at him, a frown placed firmly on his face as he was led back to his rooms.

Gwendal stepped forward, taking his youngest brother from Alphonse, his grey blue eyes mistrusting, as he carefully took stock of the blonde, making sure there was not a hair out of place on the healer's body.

"Are you all done, Brother?" asked Wolfram, trying and failing to keep his voice from shaking, clutching his baby tightly to his chest.

Gwendal nodded, taking off his heavy military coat and placing it carefully around his brother's shoulders, rubbing his fragile arms to encourage circulation. "Are you alright, Wolfram?" he asked quietly, knowing how much his younger brother appreciated the tone. Wolfram didn't want people to know of his fears.

The blonde nodded, forcing a smile on to his face, his older brother allowed him to step in front of him, only to place his large hand on the small of his back, steadying him. Wolfram smiled gratefully, leaning on his brother as they made their way up the stairs, Alphonse remaining a safe distance behind them. Reaching his rooms, Wolfram set Tiede in his nursery, smoothing his son's dark hair with a shaky hand, before exiting and seating himself on his bed, Gwendal waiting patiently for him to crawl under the covers, his blue eyes looking suspiciously at Alphonse.

"Good night, Brother." whispered Wolfram, pressing a kiss to the darker man's cheek.

"Are you going to be leaving any time soon, Lieutenant Bennington?" asked the dark haired man, his eyes boring into the pleasant blue.

Alphonse looked briefly at Wolfram, before turning back to the older man, opening his mouth to speak.

"Lieutenant Bennington stays in my quarters most nights Gwendal." interjected Wolfram, a flush spreading across his cheeks as his older brother looked at him. "We have yet to announce our engagement."

Gwendal nodded curtly, his eyes narrowing. "Then Lieutenant Bennington will have no problem sleeping in his own quarters, until you are married. " Gwendal suggested.

"Brother, I assure you, I am old enough to make my own decisions." said the blonde, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's alright, Wolfram." said Alphonse, moving to gather his things.

He quickly grabbed his belongings, stopping only briefly to plant a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead, before stepping out of the room, disappearing into the darkness. Gwendal sighed, seating himself on the bed.

"Need I remind you of what happened the last time you shared a room with a fiance." Gwendal said quietly, watching his younger brother tense at his words. "I do not want a repeat of the incident, Wolfram."

"He's hasn't touched me, Brother." whispered Wolfram, seating himself next to the older man, leaning his head against his shoulder. "I want him too, but he refuses to be like Yu.....refuses to be like him."

Gwendal gently pulled his younger brother close, placing a kiss into the sweet smelling blonde hair, his lips settled against the healer's temple. "I just don't want you getting hurt again." he whispered, his voice soft and hesitant. "I could never forgive myself if something ever happened to you."

Wolfram shut his eyes before the tears came, nodding slightly, knowing.

_____________


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuuri sat up in bed, his hair in disarray as he slowly dragged himself from the blankets, lazily looking around the room in search of his clothes, before standing from the bed. The king looked at the foot of his bed, raising an eyebrow as he saw the clothes waiting for him. Clumsily stripping and dressing himself, the boy rubbed his eyes, before walking out into the hall and down towards the dinning room. Opening the door to the large room, Yuuri smiled, walking by Greta's chair, placing a kiss on her head before seating himself next to her.

Greta smiled at him, giggling slightly as she ate her breakfast. "Papa Yuuri, Papa Wolfram has offered to take us on a tour of the port today, can we go!?" she asked, excitedly.

Yuuri looked out of the corner of his eyes at the Conrad, before smiling, nodding his head as he took a bite of his breakfast. Greta launched herself at her adoptive father, giggling gleefully as she peppered kisses over the dark haired king. Yuuri laughed, taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her forehead before waving her back into her seat.

Ebba joined them moments later, breezing into the room, her make up done to her specifications, her clothes made of fine materials that clung to her curves, her breasts bulging obscenely from her pale yellow dress, as she leant over to place a long wet kiss on to Yuuri's lips, her eyes catching Greta's as she took Yuuri's attention from the girl.

Greta turned a way, smiling as she watched Wolfram enter the room with his tall stranger that had his hand on the small of the blonde's back. Wolfram smiled at the man, before nodding to his brothers, placing a kiss on Gwendal's and Conrad's cheek, before turning his eyes toward Yuuri, sneering in disgust as Ebba finished her good morning kiss to Yuuri. Smiling at Greta, Wolfram sat next to his brothers, his chair being pulled from the table by Alphonse, the tall man smiling as he help seat the blonde, before seating himself by the blonde.

Yuuri smiled at Ebba, watching as she seated herself at the table, before glancing around the large rectangular wooden table, his eyes falling on the bright blonde hair of his ex-fiance. The blonde was talking quietly with the dark haired man from the night before, the small healer reaching forward to touch the taller man's shoulder, a bright smile on his face as the large man said something.

"Good morning, Wolfram." said Yuuri, his dark eyes watching the blonde.

Wolfram looked up from his conversation, lifting an eyebrow. "Good morning, Yuuri Heika. I trust you slept well after the few glasses of wine and walk around the grounds?" said Wolfram, his voice barely veiled.

Yuuri sat bac in his seat, steepling his fingers, ignoring the comment about his night habits. "Greta has informed me that you plan to give up a tour of the port today."

"Yes, Greta expressed a desire to see the ocean before you left, so I suggested today. Is there a problem, Heika?" Wolfram asked, taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Well, you could have asked me before making plans, Wolfram, it is just a common courtsey." commented the king, waving off the woman at his side.

"If memory serves, she is **my** **daugther** as well, Heika. If I wish to take her somewhere, then I have the right as **her father** to do so."

"You choose now to act as a father? You were the one that left six years ago, not me, I don't see what gives you the right to leave then come back as though everything is alright, as though nothing ever happened!?" said Yuuri.

"I refuse to speak to you on this matter. This has already been decided. You are welcome to come along, Heika, but you will not ruin **my** day with **our** daughter." said the blonde, standing to his feet and leaving the table. "Greta, you will be taken to the port by Alphonse. I have a patient I need to see, but after that I'm all yours."

"Alright, Papa Wolf." said the girl, her eyes large as she looked between her fathers.

The blonde nodded, before exiting the room, his back taut as he made his way back to his rooms.

* * *

Alphonse sighed,scrubbing a hand over his face before smiling at the people at the table. "Princess Greta, I will meet you outside at the front gates within the hour." said the dark haired man, standing to his feet, his heels clicking together as he saluted the table, waiting for the returning salute from Gwendal before leaving the room.

Gwendal sighed, leaning back in his chair as Conrad handed his older brother his tea. Gwendal stood, nodding briefly before leaving the room, following the path his younger brother had taken. When he found the blonde, Alphonse was comforting him, holding the little blonde close.

Wolfram gripped the older man's military jacket, placing his face within the material and screaming into his chest, his hands gripped into fists as he vocalized his frustration at the maou, tears forming in his startling green eyes as he nearly sobbed into the taller man's jacket. Slowly the blonde extracted himself from his lover's body, wiping his eyes as he straightened out his morning clothes, smoothing his hair and back into the loose ponytail that he had confined it to early that morning.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can still cancel today, relax, regroup, then go out tomorrow." said Alphonse, holding the blonde, rubbing his back.

"No." Wolfram said, not leaving his safe haven in the strong arms," I won't give them that satisfaction, I refuse to."

"I understand. I need to go prepare the carriage, we'll meet you down there," said Alphonse, placing a kiss on the side of the blonde's mouth, pulling the healer close in one last hug, before Wolfram gently swatted him off, managing a small smile. "I love you."

Wolfram stopped short, his back stiff at the words, before he continued on his way, moving out of the house. Alphonse sighed, running his hand through his hair, turning to looked at the grey haired man, smiling sheepishly before turning toward the stables.

* * *

Greta, Yuuri and Ebba walked towards the entrance of the grounds, Yuuri between the two women as they both vied for his attention. Greta remained silent, her eyes directed towards the ground, her thoughts drifting back and forth between the conversation. Ebba fawned over the Moau, nearly leering at the man on her arm, giggling obnoxiously as they talked about their wedding, her parasol open to act a shield from the sun.

Alphonse sat on the stone gate at the training grounds, his bare back towards the sun as he took a break from his training, his robin egg blue eyes catching sight of the royal family, waving at them, his tanned muscles glistening with sweat as he beakoned thme over.

They small group walked over, nodding briefly to the other soldiers as they came to a stop in front of the tall man. Alphonse smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges, making his face all the more friendly as he stretched out his hand in greeting to the king. Yuuri smiled, grasping Alphonse's hand in a shake as they nodded to each other.

"If you just give me a moment, I'll clean up and we can head right over to the docks." he said, whistling as he went off to grab his clean clothes. Alphonse found the water bucket, grabbing the wooden jug and pouring it over his head, the clear liquid drenching his already damp body, before pulling a clean dark blue tunic over his head, towel drying his hair.

Greta blushed, giggling as the tall man made his way back towards them, tucking his sword in his scabbard, smiling rakishly at the girl before offering his arm to her. Greta accepted it, latching on to him as he led them towards the carriages. He helped Greta in, smiling at her as she disappeared into the cool darkness of the velvet interior, stepping back to allow the other two to get in on their own.

The ride to the port was short, and silent, the carriage seeming to take longer as they sat in cramped quarters toward the sea. Reaching the dock, the soldier got out first, helping the others out before his bright walking down towards the boats. Sailors greeted the man, smiling at the dark skinned man, some stopping what they were doing to greet them, before going back to their work.

"Peter," said the brunnette, calling the sailor from the rigging, his placing his arm around the young man's shoulders. "have you seen his lordship?"

The young sailor smiled, a blush spreading across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "His lordship passed by here just a few minutes ago, he's been looking for you, sir." said the teenager.

"You gave him a gift didn't you?" said Alphonse a sly smile slipping on to his face as he nudged the boy, who blushed all the harder. "You sly little devil, did you drop it from the rigging, or were you the dashing knight I know that's under that shy boy exterior."

The boy blushed all the harder, ducking his head in embarassment, murmuring something under his breath. "What did you say boy?! Speak up!"

"I presented it to him, sir." said the boy, his face now aflame.

Alphonse mused the boy's hair, laughing good naturedly as he led the boy along, having him lead them to the blonde. They found Wolfram seated on a barrel, delicately situated between two large men, the rest of the crew sqauting on the dock with Tiede, under the blonde's watchful eye.

"Alphonse, it's about time you arrived." said the blonde, allowing one of the sailors to lift him from the barrel and place him carefully on the ground. "Did you really need to make, Yuuri Heika and Greta walk all the way here?"

Wolfram wore a long white tunic, the small mother of pearl buttons unclasped, revealing his pale chest, pale pants clothing his legs, delicate leather, the color of golden alcohol, adorning his feet. The blonde healer lifted his child from the ground, taking a cloth that was handed to him and wipping the infants hands, Tiede gurgling quite happily as his Ada cleaned him.

Greta giggled, stepping forward and giving her papa a hug, a bright smile on her face as the blonde returned the hug. Yuuri watched the moment, his dark eyes staring at the disgruntled infant in Wolfram's arms, the dark head snuggled against the blonde's neck, his sweet cupid mouth set in a pout as he gurgled, trying to get his Ada's attention.

Wolfram smiled, hefting the little creature higher on his hip, giving the tired baby a kiss, before handing the little creature to Alphonse, his eyes softening as he watched Alphonse snuggle baby, before turning toward the small group. Taking Greta's arm, he gently led her around the port, speaking softly to the girl as they walked, taking the sights of one of the places that Wolfram grew up.

Yuuri watched in silence, his dark eyes staring at the little sleepy face of Tiede, taking in the features that were so familiar, though could not be placed. Looking at the dark haired man, the king narrowed his eyes, taking in the dark hair and features, his heart seeming to shrink in jealousy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wolfram sighed, leaning back in his chair as he watched Greta trying to engage Tiede in a game of peek-a-boo, smiling to himself as Alphonse settled in next to him, nuzzling the healer's neck with his nose, breathing in the scent of maryoku that seemed to linger around the blonde after working in the hospital. Gently the blonde sighed, his small shoulders shaking in a slight tremor as he stood from his spot on the large chair, dislodging the larger man, brushing his long hair from his green eyed gaze, lifting his tired child from his daughter's sight, gently cuddling the sleepy baby, pressing a gentle kiss on to the unruly dark curls. Greta stood, brushing dust from her clothes as she smiled at her papa Wolf.

"It's time for this little one to be in bed, Greta." said the prince, smiling fondly as his baby snuggled closer, a happy little gurgle sprout from the little bow mouth as the child snuggled and cuddled closer, his little hand grasping his bearer's hair, gently holding the golden hair in his hand as a way to comfort himself.

Greta smiled, nodding slightly as she placed a hand on her little brother's back, pressing a kiss to his cheek, giggling as the baby groaned, moving to get away from the offending kiss, snuggling closer to his bearer, tucking himself into a ball. "Alright Papa, will you be joining him?" asked the girl, smiling as she watched her papa Wolf yawn.

Wolfram began to shake his head, his mouth opening, only to have Alphonse place his arm around the frail shoulders, his hand rubbing the white material. "Of course he will, Princess. He's worked very hard today, and needs all the rest he can get." said the soldier, smiling as his lover hit him with his free hand, a small puff of air escaping as the blonde healer hit true.

Wolfram smiled, satisfied, as he made his way toward the nursery. Alphonse smiled, watching as the blonde made his way up the stairs, his blue eyes watching as the boy gently nuzzled the baby in his arms.

"He really loves Tiede," said the girl, her mahogany eyes sad as she seated herself on one of the chairs.

Alphonse smiled, seating himself in an adjoining chair. "More than anything." he whispered.

"After Yuri hurt him, I didn't think he would every be the same. He was so in love with him, and to see Yuri hurt him like that, it tore me apart." she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes as she spoke.

"You know what happened?"

"No, not entirely. Only from what I was able to piece together with the information that Gisela gave to me, was I able to get even an inkling as to what had happened." said the girl, wiping her eyes of the tears that had collected there.

"Then I won't tell you either." said the soldier, his hands clasping together as he sat on the ottoman. "It's Wolfram's story, not mine."

Greta nodded briefly. "He should tell me in his own time." she seemed to finish for him, a pained smile on her lips as stood from the chair. "Thank you, Sir Alphonse."

"For what?" asked the soldier, his blue eyes looking at the girl, his face easing into a soft smile, as he looked at her.

"For caring for him, for loving him. I...I haven't been a good daughter to him, and I know, that he knows that I do love him, but...but with me living with Yuri...I care deeply for them both, and I can't part with either of them. So, thank you for being the one on Wolfram's side."

Alphonse sighed sadly, standing from his seat to stand before the young girl, his bright blue eyes looking down into hers with an intensity that took her breath away. Slowly, the large man nodded to her, a smile pulling at his lips as he offered her his arm. "Come along princess, it is time for bed." said the soldier.

The girl reached up, taking his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the large room, eyes downcast as she felt the weight of his gaze on her shoulders, her heart lifting as she felt the love that this man had for her Papa, though her mind seemed to gather more of the weight, seemed to be skewed toward the blonde where it had once been toward Yuri.

Her heart hurt.

Wolfram sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked over the reports that were piled on his desk, green eyes staring at the ink that seemed to smudge along the pages. Diplomats from the other families sat around the young heir, his own uncle sitting next to him as he read over the papers that had been placed before him by Yuri.

The moah sat at the head of the table, his black eyes watching for the expressions of those around him, his fingers steepled as he waited for the young lord's verdict. The blonde sighed again, leaning back in his chair, dropping the papers in a nonchalant fashion, his fingers loosening his grasp on the documents before taking a sip of his water.

"Well?" asked the moah, his dark eyes darting to look at his fiance.

Lady Ebba, of course basked within the glow of the attention. She wore a large collared dress, the color not unlike that of guacamole that had been sitting out for too long, her make up as hideous as usual, large amounts of cleavage converging from her dress, as she fanned herself. The afternoon heat began to settle in to the room, wave upon wave of heat seeming to roll over the open windows, the sea air blowing in every so often as cool and refreshing as the water in the large glass pitchers.

Wolfram held the glass to his head, trying to soak in the coolness of the glass through his skin, contemplating his answer before looking at the boy king that sat across from him. "It needs work, Heika." said the blonde, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"How so?" asked the dark haired boy, his dark eyes sharpening as the blonde moved.

Those green eyes focused slightly, a delicate eyebrow rose in question as the dark haired boy looked over at him. "You expect us to allow the humans to use our roads, towns, cities as trading ports? I'm afraid that is not going to happen Heika."

"And why not? It's a good idea." said Yuri.

Wolfram sighed yet again, working one of the buttons of his long healer's unifrom from the collar. "Heika, as much as you would like to believe that all humans are good and all Mazoku are good, that is not the case. Many will be against this idea because of the notion that humans, up to this point have given us very little to trust them with. They kill hundreds of Mazoku every year in their little raids, and not even soldiers! Civilians are what they primarily attack, including women and children. These grievances are well noted in every log taken after the attacks happen. You must also take into account, that there will be some who take advantage of either side, and therefore, it is still not advisable to go through with this plan."

"I think we should take a vote. Majority rules." said Lady Ebba, fanning herself as she looked at her nails.

"I disagree. Now, if you have nothing else of use to add to this conversation, Lady Ebba, I suggest you leave this to us." said Gwendal, his blue eyes cold and indifferent.

Ebba huffed indignantly, folding her arms over her ample chest, and looking over at Yuri, as though for him to protect her.

Yuri sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked over at the blonde Mazoku, feeling a headache coming on. "I think the vote would be beneficial. That way we can see why it doesn't work and what can be changed to make it work." said the king, his dark eyes on the blonde before him.

Wolfram sat back in his chair, nodding. "Heika Yuri, forgive me, but I don't believe that would be beneficial. We need to completely rethink the human-Mazoku relationship." said the healer.

"You don't make the final decision, Wolf." said Yuri, his voice harsh, an edge of steel.

The room became quiet, all holding their breaths as they watched the blonde. Wolfram sighed, steepling his fingers, his green eyes narrowed. "Don't overstep your boundaries, Heika Yuri. From where I sit you hold no authority." said the blonde, a warning in his voice not to push it.

"Yuri can do whatever he wants, he's the king!" came Lady Ebba's screech, her muddy brown eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Yes, Lady Ebba, he is the king. But even kings can be vetoed, especially when their actions," Wolfram looked pointedly at the woman, "harm the kingdom. I call for a recess of this meeting."

Gwendal nodded, jotting a note down before confirming the order. "Meeting adjourned until after lunch." said the head of state, his blue eyes tired as he gathered some papers as the other nobles and dignitaries vacated the warm room, leaving the representatives from Bielefield and the royal posse.

Wolfram stood, gathering his papers. Yuri reached out and grabbed his hand, his dark eyes meeting those of the blonde. "Leave us." said the double black, his eyes never leaving the blonde. Gwendal hesitated for a moment, before complying, nodding to the guard in the room to leave, the man nodding back as he watched the advisor leave. Ebba smiled, puffing up her chest. "You too, Ebba." said the boy, his voice hard as he turned his cold eyes on her. Ebba squawked, before standing, her heels making loud clacking noises as she left the room, slamming the door behind her on her way out.

Yuri stood, letting go of the blonde's hand as he went to look out the window, his dark eyes scanning the ground. Wolfram seated himself on the table, leaning against the large wooden surface, feeling the cool pressing from the wood on to his back. "Do you require something, Heika?" asked the blonde, his voice cultured and formal.

The double black turned abruptly on his heel, pinning the blonde the table, his dark eyes staring into emerald green. The blonde remained calm, allowing the dark haired teen to push against him, his eyes impassive as his king, gripped his arms and thrust them behind his back. "What was that?" asked the boy, his dark eyes angry.

The blonde looked at him with dead eyes. "I was performing my duties as a healer and member of the von Bielefield family. I put my country, my people before the needs of a silly little boy that is seeking approval from a woman that isn't worth the dirt she treads. If you find a problem in my stance against you do something about it, Heika. Otherwise, unhand me. I have patients to attend to. " said the blonde, watching as the dark haired boy slowly let him go.

"You haven't won this battle Wolfram, I will get the bill passed." said Yuri, straightening his clothes as he looked at his ex-fiance.

The blonde stood from the table, adjusting his collar and sleeves, his eyes half lidded. "This is only a battle, Heika. The true war is still far from sight. Do not test me." said the healer, picking up his papers and crisply placing them in a folder before exiting the conference room.

Yuri watched the blonde leave, his dark eyes glued to lithe body until he could no longer see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wolfram sighed, leaning back in his chair, his green eyes closed as he breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling slowly as he thought, his face down turned as his mind slowly drifted, thoughts swarming as he rubbed his arm after Yuuri's attack.

Footsteps slowly came into his hearing, the soft click of leather boots on the marble floor, as the steps came closer, until arms rested around his shoulders, the deep scent of earth, amber, and sweat clinging to the man's skin as he pressed a kiss to the blonde's skin. "Are you alright, Wolf?" asked Alphonse, his deep voice soothing and heavy, like dark chocolate.

Wolfram sighed, snuggling closer, his eyes still closed as he calmed his racing heart, pressing a kiss to the man's sword roughened hand, resting his cheek on the large hand, tiredness slowly seeping into his body as he slumped forward in the man's arms.

Alphonse turned the chair, his blue eyes taking in the sight of his sleepy lover, running his hands through the long blonde hair, before lifting the younger man into his arms as though he was a child, gently shushing him as the prince-ling moaned in protest, lifting his blonde head tiredly to look into the man's eyes. "Hush, Wolfram." He cooed gently, rubbing the boy's back comfortingly. "Let me take care of you. Please?" he asked uncertainly, as he set the younger man on the desk, gently tracing the green eyes with the pad of his thumb.

Wolfram looked into the man's eyes, his heart racing once again, fear slowly clinching the beating appendage. Thoughts began to race through his head; memories of years past that he had tried to drown out coming to the forefront of his mind as he looked at the man he loved. Slowly, Wolfram took a breath, feeling the air fill his lungs, calming his heart as he continued to look at Alphonse, the man's bright blue eyes nothing like the endless blackness that hovered above him from his memories. _'This is Alphonse.' _He thought, his eyes taking in the worried face, the chocolate brown hair, that warm tan skin that spoke of sunlight and summer and the beach and waves, and the wonderful laugh lines around his robin egg blue eyes that echoed with humor. _'Alphonse would never hurt me.'_

Wolfram slowly nodded, a small smile making its way on to his face as the older man's face bloomed into a grin, lifting the younger man to his feet and allowing him to walk from his office of his own volition, the beautiful blonde walking slowly, leaning against him allowing the large muscled arm to wrap protectively around his waist.

They exited the office, together.

"What happened today?" asked the soldier, his hand rubbing the blonde's side, the movement intimate and comforting, the warmth generated warming the smaller man, making him shiver as the two temperatures shifted around him.

"Yuuri has a hard time with being proven wrong. It's always been his weakness. He can never be wrong, and when he is, he can't take it." Explained the blonde, sighing as they passed small accumulated groups of courtiers and servants throughout the castle, nodding in greeting at the staff as they bowed or curtsied respectively, greeting the nobles appropriately along the way. "He had a problem with it as a child as well, but I had hoped he would learn as he aged."

Alphonse nodded slowly, taking in the words as they entered the younger man's chambers, hearing the whispers that followed them as the door shut quietly behind them, knowing that the rumors where spreading slowly, like a disease building, people waiting for the opportune moment to unleash the poison that had been brewing within the grounds. The older man sighed, seating himself on the large sofa in the entrance to the healer's rooms, allowing the prince to dress appropriately for dinner, the royal family waiting.

The blonde sighed looking at the dark haired man, a gentle smile curving his lips as he shook his head. "Shall I go get Tiede?" asked the older man, excitement slipping into his voice as he looked at Wolfram, his eyes twinkling as the blonde looked at him.

"Of course." Said healer, smiling, a laugh leaving his lips as he watched his lover jump from his spot on the couch, bounding much like a teenager to the nursery, pressing a quick kiss to the blonde's lips as he went to retrieve the child.

Moments later the large soldier waltz into the room, happily speaking to the young child wrapped in his arms, the dark haired baby babbling seriously to him, his dark green eyes intent on the badges that adorned the man's chest. Wolfram looked at them, pulling his hair from its braid, allowing the strands free from the confines of the ribbon he had taken to constraining them in, the waves of his blonde hair framing his face perfectly as he tied a red sash around his small waist.

Tiede squealed happily, his green eyes loosing the seriousness that they usually possessed, his little arms reaching out to his bearer, as the blonde returned the exuberant smile, taking the child from his lover's arms, pressing kisses to the chubby rose colored cheeks causing the little boy to let out his infamous belly laugh, the deep chest sound childlike and freeing, as the young father, laughed along with him. "My perfect, perfect boy! Did you sleep well, hmm? Did nanny take good care of you?" Wolfram asked smiling as the child nuzzled closer, babbling about his day, the little head resting under the blonde's chin.

"Ada, Ada, Ada." The little boy chanted, his voice an excited whisper as he snuggled ever closer, as though trying to re-enter his bearer's body.

Wolfram sighed happily as well, pressing kisses on to the wild dark hair, swaying gently as he stroked the child's back, his fingers moving deftly through the wild curls, smiling up at Alphonse as he watched them, his blue eyes soft as the bearer held the child. "What are you thinking about?" asked Wolfram, his voice soft and gentle, his green wide and innocent.

Alphonse pushed himself from the wall, leaning down to gently press his lips to the petite blonde, his arms encircling the child and his lover, as the kiss continued, his large, sword calloused hands caressing the small of his back, the little boy's hair, the pale cheeks.

"I love you…both of you." Whispered the Lieutenant, breathing in the scent of mazoku, sighing contentedly.

Wolfram smiled, reaching up to press a kiss to the older man's cheek, leaving a light shimmer on his skin from his lips, a gentle touch of magic lingering. "We love you as well. Now, I'm starving, let's go to dinner."

They all sat seated at the table, a small family gathering, silence prominent as they waited for the younger member of the family.

Ebba sighed, her breath leaving her chest in a large huff of air, as she slumped in her chair, unladylike, her dark skin shimmering with powder as she looked about the table, her muddy brown eyes taking in the beautiful composed faces of the royal family, their voices musical and calm as they chatted with each other about the day.

"Can't we just begin eating?" the human asked, frustration coloring her voice as her stomach grumbled, a horrible sound from the hidden depths under the table.

Conrad smiled, his eyes open, the light of the smile not reaching his eyes. "Lady Ebba, Wolfram has yet to join us. We must wait for him, for he is our host." Explained the soldier.

The woman sighed again, looking to her fiancé, a pout forming on her lips as she drew his attention to her, her hand resting on his arm, as she cuddled closer to him, her chest rubbing against the young man's arm. "Yuu-chan," she cooed, her fluttering her eyelashes "make them start dinner. I'm hungry."

Yuuri cleared his throat, smiling at her disarmingly, as he looked over to Cheri. "Cheri do you mind if we start dinner now?" asked the Maou, smiling at her.

The woman looked at the young man, her eyes narrowing slightly as she opened her mouth to protest—the doors opened, revealing the youngest son of the blonde woman, holding his infant son, the young lieutenant at his side.

Cheri smiled, her eyes remaining narrowed as she looked at the Maou, watching his eyes as he looked over her son, her heart constricting as the young man's dark eyes roamed over the young blonde's body, taking in the curves and soft skin, the lovely hair that his child was playing with.

Wolfram smiled indulgently at Greta, pressing a kiss to her forehead in greeting as Alphonse pulled his hair out for him, setting himself on the plush cushion, to be pushed back toward the table, the soldier sitting at his right hand, as he retained Tiede in his lap. "Good evening." He greeted softly, smiling as the greeting was returned.

Dinner followed immediately afterward.

They ate quietly, eyes either on their plates or faces, a deep voice bouncing off the walls as Alphonse told a story of Wolfram going on a mission with him, the healer rolling his eyes fondly as the story continued, the older man leaving his audience on the edge of their seats as he depicted the mission that they had gone on, their capture and subsequent escape from a human camp, his voice seeming to paint a picture of the torture, the bravery of their men, the long trek on foot to one of the outside settlements of the Mazoku kingdom. How, delirious, Wolfram had carried him to safety as the human camp burned to the ground from a stray burst of the Fire Mazoku's magic, and how the princeling had stayed with him, using his reserves of magic to heal him, until he was to the point of exhaustion.

The table sat in absolute silence, as the story came to a close, the storm that had been threatening all day letting loose a burst of lightning and thunder, making some of the audience jump. At the same moment the large door to the opened.

Wolfram stood almost immediately, his green eyes wide as he handed a sleepy Tiede to Alphonse, as he made his way to the door, making it there just as the man managed to walk into the small room, swaying slightly.

All eyes tuned to the young man in the doorway, stunned at the state of the man as Wolfram made his way to the man, catching the larger man just as he stumbled, both falling to the ground with the man's weight and momentum. Gwendal and Conrad were the next two to stand, making their way to their brother in case of a threat, the young blonde on the ground with the drenched man, his blue uniform stained brown with blood.

The diminutive healer ripped open the soldier's tunic, his green eyes looking over the wounds, narrowing dangerously as he saw the sword marks, the bruising around his ribcage and stomach evident of torture. "Lord von Bielefield" the man coughed, reaching his hand out to take the peite blonde's hand, pulling it to his heart. "They….They are…coming…"

Wolfram took the man's hand, his green eyes near desperate. "What do you mean? Who?"

The man coughed again, blood spattering over the blonde's face and clothing, the light grey of his healer robes now dotted with blood. "The humans…they attacked our patrol…They …They left a message in…blood."

The young man's blue eyes began to roll back into his head, his eyes closing as though in restless sleep. Wolfram shook him, his hands shaking slightly. "Stay with me, Rolli," said the blonde, his hands glowing as his pressed his magic into the young man's body, holding him down as the soldier began convulsing.

"Get the children out of here!" shouted Gwendal, sweeping Greta out of the room, tears pouring from the princess's eyes as she clung to her Uncle's arms, fear shaking her body.

Alphonse moved quickly, tucking Tiede's head into the crook of his neck, before leading Greta and Cheri from the room, Ebba fleeing right behind them, the faint smell of urine following behind the human, staining her white dress. Yuuri stood to the side, his black eyes wide as the man before them continued to bleed, the blood now flowing freely due to the reopened wounds, the blonde healer elbow deep in blood as he reached into the actual wounds, trying to seal them layer by layer, his eyes closed and body tense as he worked to help one of his men.

Fear gripped Yuuri's heart, as the young soldier looked at the Maou, his blue eyes staring that the double black, a look of utter relief etched on to his features, as he looked at his king, his charge. "I pray you bring us peace." He whispered, his lips spattered with blood as his breath mixed with his words, before he goes limp, his breathing shallow, as Wolfram yells at his brothers and Yuuri to leave the room, a fleet of other healers filing into the room, all movement seeming slow as Yuuri is taken from the room, a cold darkness seeming to latch onto his heart: fear that he would fail.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Just to let you know this chapter is on the shorter side, because I wanted to get something to you guys before my vacation. Also, please review! I want to know how you guys like the chapters now, as compared to the older ones, because I was thinking of revising them, but wanted to get ya'lls input before I did anything drastic.

Toodles!

* * *

Chapter 9

Yuuri stood silently by the door, his eyes taking in the changing sky, listening as the blonde murmured under his breath, magic seeming to float in the air, suffocating them. Conrad leant against the door post, his eyes watching as the door opened, only to close quickly behind the soldier, the tall man sighing sadly as he lowered his head, wringing his bloody hands in the dirtied towels.

"We were unable to save him." He said quietly, his bright blue eyes seeming to darken with memory as he stood there, almost frozen.

Yuuri slammed his fists against the wall, the drywall falling away to expose the beams, the young man's anger apparent, as his shoulders shook. "There was nothing you could do?" asked the double black, his voice tight.

"No. His blood loss was too great. The chance of his survival was already small…." Said Wolfram, his voice calm and distant, those dark green eyes clouded. "He served his country well."

Alphonse clicked his heels together, turning toward Gwendal, his blue eyes filled with a fire rarely seen. "Sir, permission to speak?" asked the soldier.

Gwendal nodded, his back straightening as he looked at the lieutenant. "Speak Bennington."

Alphonse looked at the older man, his robin's egg blue eyes shining with a determination and will that spoke of extreme dedication. "Sir, this soldier said that the humans had launched an attack on our soil…this is an act of open war. I propose, we lead a battalion of troops to the site finish them immediately, stopping any impending war and further confrontation." Said the soldier, his eyes gleaming with a restlessness that showed his agitation.

Gwendal frowned, opening his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the Maou.

"Absolutely not!" said Yuuri, his black eyes hard, a flinty coldness seeming into the irises that were usually so warm and caring. "If we launch an attack now, all the work between the humans and the Mazoku would have been for nothing. We have lived in peace for a long time. For all we know, this could just be a onetime act of violence that has nothing to do with the actual human kingdom…besides, the man was suffering from blood loss, he probably didn't know what he was say—"

A sharp slap resounded throughout the room, stunning the Maou into silence; a collective gasp seeming to echo with the weight of action that had just been taken.

Wolfram stood there, panting, his cheeks flushed with rage as he looked at the Maou, his green eyes filled with disgust as he advanced upon his onetime fiancé, hate and magic radiating off his slender body as he looked at the man—no—boy he once would have given his life for.

"How dare you!" came the healer's quiet whisper, his words echoing as though he had shouted them, the rooms occupants holding a collective breath as the blonde looked at the double black. "How dare you attempt to defile the name of a soldier, one of my own men, in death! Have you sunk so low?" questioned the healer, his voice catching as he looked at the man.

Yuuri scoffed, rubbing his injured cheek as he looked at the peitite blonde, his dark eyes narrowing. "The man was delirious, Wolfram. He probably didn't know what he saw! I'm just saying we cannot jump to conclusions based on the—"

"The words of a dying man?" finished Wolfram, his body rigid, his green eyes glassy as he looked Yuuri in the eye.

The Maou stepped back, guilt flooding his heart at the look in those green eyes. Wolfram looked at him, those emerald green eyes staring at him with such sadness and hurt that his very soul seemed to ache with love and want to hold the hurt man before him.

"Robinson was a good man, a good father. He came here with nothing but the clothes on his back and a child in his arms. What will that child do now, Yuuri? Who will care for him now that his father has been taken from him? I don't care what you may say about me, Yuuri, but what you say of those of scrupulous honor…you should be punished with the heat of a thousand fires." The blonde whispered, a crystalline tear dropping from his eyes to land on the floor between them.

Alphonse stepped slowly forward, his arms encircling the blonde, allowing the younger man to be weak in his arms, almost hiding him from view as Wolfram collapsed against him, leaning his back against the broad chest, his hands covering his eyes as he sobbed. The Lieutenant shushed him gently, running his hand through the bright blonde hair in a soothing manner, settling his chin on the healer's shoulder so they were level, nuzzling the smaller man until his tears had subsided long enough for him to turn in his lover's embrace.

Wolfram allowed the man to hold him closer, burying his face in the familiar scent of sweat and metal polish, sniffling as his grief overwhelmed him, making his legs give out from beneath him, only to have Alphonse scoop him up and into his arms, where he rested his head against the nape of his neck.

He felt more than saw Gwendal move closer, his grey-blue eyes holding a sad expression as he placed a large calloused hand on his back, whispering to Alphonse, before pressing a kiss to his younger brother's hair. Conrad copied the gesture, smiling sadly as the younger man clung to the soldier, his sobs only having quieted a little since they had started. Alphonse slowly made his way from the room, carrying with the saddened princeling, gently comforting the younger man as he wept.

"Take care of him." Whispered Gwendal, his blue eyes sad as he opened the door for the Lieutenant, carefully and quietly shutting the door behind the two as they left.

Yuuri watched as the two left the room, stunned by the show of emotion that Wolfram had exhibited. Seating himself on a nearby chair the Maou sighed tiredly, leaning back against the cushioned seat as he looked out the window. "Gwendal." He said, his dark eyes taking in the skyline as the sun slowly rose on to the horizon.

The older Mazoku answered with a grunt, looking over at the young man, his brow furrowed as though in thought. "Call a meeting for later today; we will discuss this matter with the Nine Families. Hopefully they haven't all left yet." Said the Maou, standing to his feet, stretching for a moment before looking at the two men.

Gwendal nodded, rolling his shoulders before exiting the room, his mind already lost in thought as he mentally went over the list of nobles that should attend. Yuuri turned to Conrad, managing a small smile as he looked at his Godfather.

"I will need you all by my side for this." Said the double black, his eyes holding a sad darkness, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Conrad nodded slightly, sighing almost tiredly as he looked out the window at the rising sun. "I warn you, Yuuri, wars are something which should be avoided at all costs…that being said, this war has been waiting a long time."

Yuuri nodded, understanding flickering in his dark eyes as he looked over the man that stood before him. "Will they stand by me, Conrad? Can I trust them?" asked the man, pushing back his unruly dark hair.

"No." the soldier said simply, looking at the young man.

Yuuri's shoulders slumped, his face misshapened by defeat as he looked at the older man. "Why?" he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yuuri, though they don't know for sure what happened, the Nine families suspect what cause the separation between Wolfram and you. They know. And, you must remember, we are all related, no matter what, we will stick by our own. You have hurt him, therefore, you cannot be trusted. Frankly, I wouldn't trust you either, with the choices that you have recently been making." Explained the General, his usually soft brown eyes hardening, the look of a soldier and brother melding into one.

"Honestly, what can I do? What will make them listen to me? Make them believe that they can trust me again?" asked the Maou, his eyes desperate as he looked at the man.

Conrad sighed, running his hand through his dark hair, his head tilted up as if he was searching for an answer in the rafters. "Yuuri, I'm not even sure of the answer. To be completely honest with you…I don't even trust you. The way you have run the kingdom as a whole, whilst it is working, you must remember that there are other rules that must be followed, there are rituals and customs that just cannot be thrown away. You have done little to accommodate those and with that you have lost a great deal of respect. Please, believe me when I say, the only way to win back the hearts of the Nine Families, is to become one of them. But, with you loosing Wolfram, it will now be nearly impossible." Explained the soldier.

Yuuri nodded, his eyes bleary with sleep and thought. "Thank you, Conrad, for being honest with me. I will definitely take your words into consideration." Said the Maou, placing his hand on the older man's shoulder, mustering up a smile.

Conrad nodded, his face serious and drawn as he held back a yawn. "You're welcome, Heika." Said the man, nodding cordially before leaving the man to himself as he went off in search of a bed.

Yuuri watched the man leave, his dark eyes following the form until he could no longer see him, before making his way through the palace towards his room, his head bowed. "All I have to do is get Wolfram back…"whispered the king, a smile curving his lips as he thought back to the blonde, those green eyes and curves calling to him now more than ever. "Wolfram."


End file.
